


spontaneous magic

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles (Pixar Movies) Fusion, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Kid Choi Youngjae, Kid Fic, Kid Kim Yugyeom, Kid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Kid Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kindergarten, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: bambam giggles and concentrates, and youngjae whispers, “bammie, no!” before the toy box tips over and all the toys move towards them.bambam smiles sheepishly as miss seulgi narrows her eyes at them.





	spontaneous magic

**Author's Note:**

> I know im a day behind :( and that this is day 17 but im gnna post 18 and 19 tomorrow :(((( sorry guys 
> 
> we're back to the fam!au !!!this time w the boys in school uwu they're like 5 in this btwwwww

bambam looks up and grins when yugyeom sits next to him. “hey, yugy!”

 

youngjae looks up and waves eagerly at yugyeom. “we’re all here now!”

 

yugyeom smiles and grabs a piece of paper and some crayons, getting ready to draw. “what are we gonna do today?”

 

“it’s a free day today,” youngjae hums, coloring in his drawing of a sun. “so we can do whatever, as long as we’re not noisy!”   
  


“we can play with dinosaurs today,” bambam suggests as he grabs a red crayon. “and maybe one or two of the dolls! they can  _ battle _ .”

 

“and the dinos can do fire,” yugyeom says eagerly as he starts drawing. “that’ll be so  _ cool _ .”

 

when they finish their drawing and turn it in to miss seulgi, they hurry over to the toys, grabbing out the dinosaurs and dolls they want. they hide in a corner and giggle to each other as they play with the toys.

 

“do the thing, yugy!” bambam whispers giddily, and yugyeom giggles before pointing his finger, making it look like the dinosaur in his hand is blowing out fire. youngjae gasps in awe and wiggles excitedly, levitating slightly before flopping back down onto the ground. he keeps a hand on bambam’s shoulder in case bambam gets too excited and accidentally teleports away. 

 

as they play, lisa comes over and sits with them, watching them play. bambam smiles at her and she smiles back, saying, “can i play, too?”

 

“yeah!” youngjae says, handing her one of the dinosaurs, knowing that lisa loved the dinosaurs more. lisa makes the legs of the dinosaur move, focusing on it intently as the boys watch in fascination. even if they all know each other's powers, it’s always so fun for them to see it in action. 

 

bambam giggles and concentrates, and youngjae whispers, “bammie,  _ no! _ ” before the toy box tips over and all the toys move towards them.

 

bambam smiles sheepishly as miss seulgi narrows her eyes at them.

 

whoopsie.

 

* * *

 

(“appa, it wasn’t my fault,” the five year old pouts as he sits on the couch, kicking his legs. “i just learn stuff randomly.”

 

“i know, honey,” jaebum coos, ruffling his hair. “you’re lucky it’s not papa talking to you. i think he’d be very worried.”

 

bambam shrugs, drinking from his juice box. “‘s okay. lisa said she can teach me how to do it if i wanna learn.”

 

“and you won’t,” jaebum scolds, and bambam grins at him innocently before turning back to the cartoons on tv. jaebum sighs, sitting back on the couch and closing his eyes. 

  
he  _ really _ doesn’t want to know how bambam will be in his teenage years.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyeddd feel free to give any prompts and all uwu


End file.
